1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a conjugated diene polymer, a conjugated diene polymer, and a polymer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for fuel saving for automobiles has been increasing; with regard to tires there is a desire for lowering the rolling resistance, thus achieving fuel saving. As a method for lowering the rolling resistance of tires from the materials viewpoint, the use of a material having a high rebound resilience as a tire material is a technique that is generally practiced.
As a specific tire material, a polymer composition comprising a conjugated diene polymer such as polybutadiene or a butadiene-styrene copolymer as a rubber component and carbon black or silica as a reinforcing agent is conventionally used, and in order to enhance the rebound resilience of this polymer composition, a variety of investigations have been carried out into the conjugated diene polymer used as the rubber component.
For example, JP-A-1-217047 proposes a conjugated diene polymer in which butadiene-styrene copolymerization is modified by an acrylamide compound having a dialkylamino group bonded to the nitrogen atom of the acrylamide via an alkylene group. Furthermore, JP-A-2005-290355 proposes a conjugated diene polymer in which butadiene-styrene copolymerization is modified by a trialkoxysilane compound having a dialkylamino group and a trialkoxysilyl group bonded via an alkylene group.